


Cherished

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Frostironstrange, Gags, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Painplay, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Tony and Stephen give Loki the spanking he so desires. That is all.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Despite Tony’s fingers threaded through Loki's ebony hair, pulling his head back painfully, his green eyes sparkled and he gave his Doms a mischievous grin. He was naked and on his knees, his cock hard and leaking between his legs and his arms were bound behind his back. Still he needed something more… something harsh and unforgiving.

Stephen crouched down beside the god. “What do you think, Anthony? He doesn't look very respectful.”

“Why wou-” Loki began, but was cut off when the sorcerer waved his hand, causing a gag to appear in the god's mouth.

“Naughty, naughty, Reindeer Games,” the genius admonished, dragging Loki towards the bed. “Stephen, I think the Lokester needs to be corrected.” Tony sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the god over his lap.

Stephen smiled as Loki kicked out. A simple hand gesture summoned a spreader bar to the sorcerer's slightly trembling hand. He knelt and fastened it in place, relishing in the act. As he stood, he caressed the god's ass, then he stepped away, moving so he would have a good view of the god's face.

Loki looked up at Stephen defiantly, his eyes flashing. The sorcerer didn’t care. He knew that soon enough, the god’s face would be twisted in pain and tears. “That’s right, Trickster, keep your eyes on me,” he ordered the Loki.

Tony glanced up at Stephen who made a gesture, then the genius brought his hand down on Loki's ass. The blow was enhanced by the sorcerer's magic such that it was strong enough to make even the god's buttocks sting in pain.

Loki's cock gave a twitch where it was trapped between himself and the genius' thigh. That first blow had been just a taste of what he needed. He struggled just enough to force Stark to manhandle him back in place.

No one had ever been able to give the god what he needed before. It wasn’t until he had knelt before his Doms for the first time that even he had understood what he had been craving for so many centuries. He needed to struggle and to fight against them until he surrendered. Only then could he truly let go.

Stark's hand came down on him again, raining blow after blow on his buttocks. The pain grew with each strike, growing in heat and intensity. Warmth pooled at the base of Loki's spine and spread outward, heating his normally cool body.

Slowly, the pain caused by the rain of blows shifted into something different, something more. It still hurt, of course it did, but it was once removed. Loki felt himself shifting back on Tony’s lap to meet the blows even as tears stained his cheeks.

Stephen cradled the god's face with his hands. He deliberately kept eye contact with him as he wiped away Loki's tears with his thumbs. “You should see yourself. You’re so beautiful, the way you’re coming apart for us.”

Pausing in his onslaught, Tony let his hand rest on Loki’s ass. He rubbed it, then ran a fingernail over the sensitized flesh. “Tell me, Lokester, do you want more? You have to nod if you do.”

Face cupped in Strange's hands, the god nodded.

“Good boy,” the genius said, approving. He ran his hands in small circles over Loki's buttocks. “Stephen is right, you are beautiful. And you take it so well.”

The god soaked in the praise, praise that he had so rarely received before taking these two men as his lovers. They were generous with it, both in and out of a scene.

“Only ten more strikes, Anthony, then he can come,” Stephen told his fellow Dom.

Loki blinked rapidly at Strange, the sorcerer’s words enough to make him need to come immediately. He groaned around the gag and closed his eyes. Tony noticed.

“Oh, no, Reindeer Games. Keep those eyes on Stephen,” Stark warned. Without any warning, he struck the first of the ten blows.

Loki jerked on Tony’s lap, the strike seeming to hurt more after the short break in the spanking. The god's existence seemed to be narrowed down to his ass and his aching cock.

More blows fell as did the god's tears. He knew both Stephen and Tony were showering him with praise, but the words were lost to him. All that registered was their approving tone. It wasn't until the spanking had stopped and the sorcerer had dropped a kiss on his forehead, that their words came back into focus.

“You can come, Loki,” Tony told him.

At those words, Loki came, hard. Gold and green sparks filled the room, then everything whited out.

When the god came to, he found himself on their bed, cuddled between the two Doms. Tony was stroking through his long hair while Stephen lay with his head on Loki's chest.

“Mm,” the god hummed, feeling completely sated and relaxed. He knew that his lovers had taken care of each other after he had lost consciousness. “Thank you.”

Tony laughed. “No, thank you. That was incredibly hot.” He kissed Loki's temple. “Wasn’t it, Stephen?”

“God, yes.” Strange smiled up at the god. “It was so hot, I begged Anthony to fuck me right away.”

At that, Loki gave a belly laugh. He was grateful to have found these men. They made him feel treasured and adored. He snuggled into their embraces, happy. It was a feeling he had never expected to experience and he thanked the Norns for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
